To Care and to Hold
by willtails
Summary: Chris thought he almost lost Piers, someone who had risked everything to save him, and now that Piers has be given a second at life Chris will now return the favor and take care of him in the form he has come back in.
1. Reborn

**A/N:Based on a really nice pic by Mameshiba. Don't expect any sex stuff OK just letting you know.**

Chris was standing in the escape pod of the underwater facility trying to pull Piers into the craft. "C'mon Piers we have to go, theres no time to waste." Chris said desperately, unwilling to lose Piers, not after he's done so much for him, searching for him for 6 months, bringing him back to the BSAA, helping him remember who he is, and now injecting himself with the enhanced C-virus, turning himself into a B.O.W. risking his own humanity to save him. He won't lose his partner, his last soldier.

Piers, covered in blood, sweat, and whatever the C-virus making his body produce oozing out of his wounds, was staring at the escape pod and at Chris. His sight was foggy and bleary but he know what was in front of him and didn't want to go. Out of the few thoughts he was able to form, all he thought was that he wanted to die as himself while he was still able to make that choice, he tried to tell Chris this but found he was unable to speak, Piers then felt Chris pulling him him towards the pod trying to get him in, he resisted and began to shake his head no to show Chris he didn't want to live a monster, but die a human.

Chris felt Piers resist him and saw him shaking his head no, Chris momentarily stared at him understanding what he meant but couldn't let him do it. "NO PIERS…WE'RE BOTH GETTING OUT OF HERE I'LL GET YOU HELP." Piers continued to resist, Chris through his gun into the pod and quickly picked Piers up, holding him in his arms while he walked into the pod, Piers squirmed and thrashed against Chris' hold making grunts and sounds in protest but Chris did not let go. He sat Piers onto to the bench of the escape pod and ran over close the hatch and start the launch sequence. Piers attempted to stand up but fell to his knees, Chris finished shutting the hatch and pulled the release lever to start the launch, he then quickly went to Piers aid, helping him up back onto the seat.

The escape pod began its depart from the crumpling undersea facility, quickly raising to the surface. "See Piers we're almost home I'm sure the BSAA has a chopper waiting for us you WILL get the help you need and you WILL get better." Piers only stared at him with a look that only said "_Why? You know that won't happen. You should have just left me behind._" Chris saw his expression and knew what he meant, looking down at the floor knowing what Piers was trying to tell him was right. shaking his head on disbelief "NO! Piers you will survive, You saved me, now let me save you….JUST hold on!"

Light was starting to shine through the port windows. "see I told you Piers we're almost there just a little longer." But as he looked over to Piers from saying this, he saw Piers' face and could see he was in pain, Piers then screamed out in pain followed by falling to the floor and spitting out blood. "PIERS NOO! C'MON SON JUST KEEP IT TOGETHER, PLEASE!" Chris, kneeling next Piers, holding his head in his arms, was watching someone who had become a friend who had gone through hell with him and help keep him safe cry out in intense pain, and there was nothing he could do to ease his suffering, words can do nothing but give false hope, theres nothing he can give him to make him feel better, he could only watch.

Piers know what was coming next after all this pain, he know he'd turn into some monster born only to kill anyone who was near him and hoped that Chris would be able to kill whatever will be spawned from him. He then used to last of his will and strength to say what needed to be said, "Cap- tain…Pro- mise..that..you-'ll do what-….needs to b- e… done." Chris was shaking his head no hearing what he didn't want to hear. "Piers no you won't you'll-" Piers cut him off "Promise…m- e." Chris just kept shaking his head in disbelief, but finally answered, "Alright….alright, I…promise…I'll do what needs to be done, but it WON'T come to that." But as he said that he was already proven wrong.

Piers' body was leaking this greenish brown sludge that was hardening quickly as it was coming out of his pores, Piers had stopped screaming and his face had froze in this expression full of both pain and relief as more and of his body became encased in his cocoon. Chris was only looking down on him as this was happening starring at what was becoming of his friend. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as his friend who had saved him became no more, "…..no….Piers.. I'm…. I'm sorry." was all he could say he looked down at the green cocoon.

The escape pod reached the surface with a sudden burst. Chris slowly got up and opened the hatch, smelling the sea air looking around seeing only the ocean, "looks like the BSAA weren't waiting for us." He said grimly, Chris then took a deep breath and picked up his rifle, slowly aiming it at what used to be Piers, he found himself shaking and taking very deep breaths. unable to bring himself to do it. "I promised you." he said under his breath. Chris took one final breath and as he was about to open fire, the cocoon began to crack open and bulge, whatever what was in it now was waking up. Chris was startled by the sudden noise of the from the shell, and now was watching with false hope and curiosity of what will come out, he know it was foolish thinking but Chris couldn't help wonder if Piers himself would pop out of the cocoon made whole again completely healed, this is a new enhanced strain it could happen, but in all seriousness it won't it just won't.

As the cocoon completely conceived, Chris could hear the breathing of whatever what was in it left over shell, whatever it was it seemed to be small. Chris kept waiting for the creature to leap out at him, start screaming or growling, but nothing happened only the sound of the creature breaths were a sign that there's something in the shell. Chris started walking slowly towards the husk keeping his gun raised, he pared inside and couldn't believe what he saw, "Piers?!"


	2. What to do

Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing, in the shelled remains of Piers' cocoon laid a sleeping baby. The baby was a boy and naked, it was curled up in a deep sleep as if nothing was wrong, the child looked to be about one or two years old as it was a lot larger than an average newborn, with hair that resembled Piers'. Chris put down his gun and knelt down to pick up the sleeping baby, he Thought he was hallucinating, Chris was expecting some powerful B.O.W. that could horrifically resemble Piers to burst out of that cocoon, not some baby. As he lifted the child it squired in slight discomfort from the sudden movement but remained asleep.

Chris carried it into the light coming in from the hatch to get a better look at it, the childs face closely resembled Piers', but Chris was still not convinced it was Piers. He didn't know if it was actually Piers or some new disturbing form of B.O.W. As he was staring at the sleeping baby cradled in his arms, Chris heard the distant sounds of a helicopter, he looked up and saw a distant black dot heading towards him, "So…the BSAA didn't forget about us after all." Chris then walked over to retrieve his rifle, locking the safety and slingling the safety strap over his shoulder and securing it to his back. He walked back to the open hatch and saw the helicopter was closer and actually a large helicarrier.

The sound of the carrier was very evident now, the baby began to stir at the noise and soon awoke crying immediately thanks to the noise. Chris had no idea what to do, he didn't know anything about taking care of a baby. He tried to calm Him down by rocking the boy in his arms but it didn't help at all to quiet him down, Chris simply gave up on trying to comfort the child as the sound of the carrier only got louder. Once the carrier was above the pod a ladder was dropped down in front of the hatchway, along with the ladder a soldier was lowered down on a cable. Once he was level with Chris, the soldier saluted, "Captain Redfield, I'm Lieutenant Derek Hawkins of Delta team.' after he introduced himself, Hawkins quickly noticed the crying baby cradled in Chris' arms. "Um…. Captain Redfield, might I ask why you have a BABY with you, and where is Lieutenant Nivans." his expression was mixed with both confusion and concern.

Chris just looked down at the crying child in his arms then back at the lieutenant. "I think…this IS Piers." Hawkins only replied with a very confused "WHAT?!" Chris then handed him the baby, "I'll explain everything on the ride back to headquarters, that is where this is going isn't it? Just take him up would you?" The lieutenant nodding to both of Chris' questions as he proceeded to take the baby in one hand, holding it against him, while the other pulled on the cable to be hosted backup. Chris started climbing up the ladder, when he reached the top he saw Hawkins holding the baby surrounded by his fellow soldiers, he probably told them the same thing he did.

Once Chris was aboard they rolled up the ladder and shut the doors, this somewhat muffled the sound of the blades enough for them to have conversation without yelling. everyone had taken a seat as the carrier started it's way towards the B.S.A.A.s far east HQ, Chris the child will be then taken the there respected branch's HQ for debriefing. Chris sat next to Lieutenant Hawkins who was still holding the baby entertaining him by making faces at him, Chris had explained what happened down in the facility, how they went there to rescue Sherry and Jake, what hatched from the giant cocoon how Piers injected himself to save Chris, and what happened on the way to the surface.

"So is this _thing_ really Piers or…what?" one of the soldiers suddenly asked rather bluntly, J. Barden read on his name patch. "What do you mean by _or what_?" Chris said a bit icey not liking what he was implying. "With all due respect sir, we don't know exactly what that _baby_ is it came out of the same cocoons that have spawned all kinds of monstrous B.O.W.s, and just because this thing looks a innocent baby doesn't mean it is, …sir." Chris took in what Barden had said, everything was of course ture, and had crossed his mind, but Chris just had a feeling, or maybe it was just hope that this child is really Piers. Chris opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off by Hawkins, "You have a point James, but tell me this; why, when all the of the B.O.W.s we've encountered before have always been horrific monsters, would this _one_ be a baby, granted it might seem odd for the virus to transform Piers into a baby, but I find more believeable than it being a B.O.W. that is in the form of a baby."

Chris smiled at the Lieutenant's words glad that he wasn't the only one who felt the same way.

Barden thought about the answer he was given, "I… I guess you're right Lieutenant, I can see how that might seem ridiculous." "And besides…" the Lieutenant added. "…nothing this adorable could be monster in disguise, and I know babies." Hawkins said with confidence, the child had been sucking on his fingers while in Hawkins's arms looking around with it's large innocent eyes. "Do you Lieutenant, I mean what makes you think you know babies." said a female soldier left of Barden, K. Atkins read on her name patch. "Well Kate for one I'm a father of one year old triplet girls, so i'm pretty sure I can tell the difference between a little baby and a blood thirsty B.O.W., and as a father I believe that this little guy should have a diaper on." The Lieutenant muttered the last part in a matter-of-fact tone as he took out a first-aid kit, "when you have three kids, you tend to run out of diapers quite often so before you can get more you need to be resourceful." he said this while he was wrapping gauze around the baby into a makeshift diaper. "There" he said lifting the child up to inspect his work making sure it was tight and snug.

Chris was listening to what delta team was saying but he was more interested in looking at the babies eyes, the eyes that look so different but so familiar. The baby locked his eyes with Chris' for a moment, and in that moment Chris saw a light in these eyes, a light that let him know that this baby was really Piers, a light that let him know that he's still there and he needs his help. Chris decide what he was going to do , he made a promise to Piers that he would do what needs to be done, and what needs to be done is that he is going to care of Piers and keep him safe.

To be continued

**A/N: Sorry this isn't a very exciting chap but I promise that the next one will be better, be sure to review :)**


	3. Indecision

Chris, with Piers in his arms sleeping, was walking down the hallway that lead to his superiors meeting room for his debriefing. The carrier had taken them to a staging base near Lanshiang, there they parted ways with Delta team who were going to rest and then be sent back to the city. The majority of the B.O.W.s there have exterminated, but there were still a few groups that needed to be terminated. Chris and Piers were then rushed onto a plain that took them to the B.S.A.A.s Far East branch headquarters in Mongolia. Chris had to give a quick explanation of what happened during his mission, from his team's arrival to the underwater base, to his superiors at the North American branch headquarters via video phone, they understood what he told them, if a bit perplexed by Piers' situation.

They informed him that what happened to Piers is to be keep secret and that they'll be returning to home base so they could decide what to do with Piers. While they were waiting for the plain to refuel, Chris was able to get cleaned up and change out of his uniform into more casual clothes such as a white t-shirt and black cargo pants along with simple work boots. He was also able to get Piers some appropriate baby clothes, he was now wearing a proper diaper (put on incorrectly as Chris has no idea how to put on a diaper correctly), a green shirt with a white onesie underneath, brown pants, and white socks. He want with something simple as Chris knew nothing about what sort of things a baby should wear.

When Chris got to the door he stopped with hand on it, suddenly halted by an uneasy thought, _"what if they decided to kill him." _The thought sent shivers down his spine, _"they wouldn't do something that extreme." _Chris reassured himself, but still uneasy on what was Piers' fate. Obviously this sort of thing doesn't happen often, but on the rare occurrence that a soldier is infected but still him or herself the higher ups usual decision for what to do with the person is to treat their infection as best they can and hopefully cure them, unfortunately no one has been cured and has either died from the virus, succumbed to the virus and been killed as a B.O.W. or…. asked to be put out of their misery before that happens.

Chris' thoughts were interrupted by Piers suddenly yawning, the noise bringing him out of his troubling thoughts. He stared at him watching him sleep soundly on his shoulder, listening to the tiny sounds he makes with every breath, examining the light and faded scars on his face. Chris know that what happened to Piers wasn't his fault even if he still felt it was, but what happens to Piers now is his responsibility. He chose to take Piers with him and know even if his superiors demand he give him up, Chris won't. Even if he's forced go on the run from the B.S.A.A. he'll be the one to keep Piers safe. Chris laid his head on Piers' and closed his eyes, "I won't let anyone hurt you, as you did for me I'll keep you safe….. partner." Chris whispered this more so to himself as if hearing himself say it made it all the more of a fact. Chris braced took a deep breath and walked inside.

When Chris walked into the large meeting he saw his COs, sitting on their raised platform table, they were talking in low hushed tones and as soon as they saw him come in they stopped and sat at attention, he hoped that didn't mean anything. Once Chris stood in front of his three COs he looked up at who was sitting before him, he recognized his direct CO Commander Jackson Garin sitting on the far right , Commander Garin was in charge of all offensive warfare operations of the North American branch and is a close friend of Chris' for they have known each other for a long time , if Chris was going to have argue about Piers' fate he knew that Garin would side with him. Off to Garin's left was another person Chris recognized, the head of the North American branch, General Harry Jones, Chris knew the General but not personally and Chris prefer to keep it that way. The General does not approve of Chris methods as a captain, while Chris wasn't willing to sacrifice people for the mission, the General didn't care about causalities as long as the mission is successful. Although Chris has never failed a mission due to his refusal to sacrifice his men, the General still didn't approve of Chris' leave no man behind policy. He has a strong resentment of bioterrorism believing it unnatural, as long as all B.O.W.s are terminated and those responsible are apprehended then the lose of people is irrelevant even if it was significant, which is why Chris was afraid for Piers because to the General he was nothing more than a B.O.W. that should be terminated.

The last person on the far left was someone that Chris had never met but he had his suspicions on who it might be from the lab coat she was wearing, and seeing her name plaque confirmed who she was. It was the head of the counter-terrorism research program, Professor Jessica Alvin. The North American Branch H.Q. housed the B.S.A.A.s bioweapon research facility, the propose of the research program is to examine, study, and create vaccines to the various viruses and serums that create bioweapons. The programs main long term goal is to use all of the viruses and serums to develop a vaccine that would prevent a person from being used as a bioweapon, keeping them from being turned into monsters. The head of the research and development does not usually get herself involved directly with any of the B.S.A.A.s warfare operations, but Chris could guess the obvious reason for being here. Chris has heard of the Professor's reputation for being a bit ruthless when it comes to studying B.O.W.s, it's rumored she has dissected infected soldiers while they were still alive granted that in these rumors they have already lost their humanity. Chris know that she would vote for killing Piers but he wasn't so sure if she would let Chris take care of Piers or just stuff in a tube or something.

Chris greeted them all by their titles, Commander Garin first and General Jones last. "Now Captain Redfield, General Jones and I have already heard your' recollection of the events of your mission in Lanshiang, but Professor Alvin hasn't so we would like you to retell the events of your mission in explicit detail merely so that she is brought up to speed would you?" Chris nodded his understanding and begun telling what happened, once he was done with his exposition he heard Professor Alvin mumble something that sounded like "interesting" under her breath. "Now that you have been informed of the circumstances that have happened let us get down to the reason for this meeting; what shall we do with Piers Nivans given his current uh.. state. We'll do what I have already decided we shall dispose of this _thing _before it has a chance to start killing us, commander." Chris looked at the General with a angry expression, "_knew you would want to kill Piers, you single minded jack off." _He thought with spite. "General, with all due respect don't let your, understandable hatred for bioterrorism cloud your judgement. In my personal opinion, I believe Piers in his current form is not a threat to anyone and after a few test and harmless examinations I think we should release him to the people who could care for him." At this Chris chimed in "I volunteer to take care of Piers as his guardian."

The three officers looked at each other at Chris' request, the General gave Chris a chastising look, "Captain Redfield, even if we were to decide on letting …_Piers _live, which we are not, wouldn't his parents be the best people to look after him, or at least a family member?" Chris hadn't thought of that, Piers' own parents would be the right people to take care him, he knew that would be best, but Chris still felt that he should be the one to look after him. That is when Commander Garin defunct General Jones' answer "Actually, General according to Nivans' file, he is an only child the same with his parents who, unfortunately passed away two years ago, so as it where Piers as no immediate family members who could be able to care for him, and as for Chris' request I have no problem with it. neither do I." the Professor added

The General didn't like how he was outnumbered on this,he decided that the only way to do what needed to be done he have to remind everyone who exactly was is the General here. "If you two won't pull your heads out of your asses to see what thing really is then I'm afraid I'm pulling rank here, by my authority as General of the B.S.A.A.s North American forces I demand that _creature _be exterminated!" Chris moved his arm around Piers moving slightly away from the table, afraid that General Jones would pull out a gun and shot Piers right now. This is when Professor Alvin has had enough of the General's stubbornness. "Really General you're pulling rank when this is a matter we agreed would be voted on equally!? fine if you're going to try and be a bully to get your way then I'm going to do the same. I, as the director of the B.S.A.A.s scientific research department, have the final say on matters such as these and I say that Piers Nivans is to be protected by the B.S.A.A. and I appoint Chris Redfield as his guardian. That is my final say on the subject."

The General opened his mouth and raised his finger angrily to respond but closed it knowing that she was right. "Fine! So be it, but when this thing is tearing you limb from limb don't say I didn't warn you!" With that he stood up and left the room in an angry haste. "Well now that that's settled, Chris will you please accompany me to the research center? Of course Professor." Chris replied politely, being very grateful for agreeing to help Piers. "Chris once you're done at the research center please meet me in the quad area, I would like to talk to you. I will Commander." Chris said as he followed Professor Alvin out of the room.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think. :)**


	4. Whats to come

While Chris was walking with Professor Alvin towards the research and development building, the Professor was asking him questions about Piers' behavior as a baby, how often he cries, if he's able to crawl, walk and\or talk at all, and if theres been any evidence that he remembers who he was. Chris explained that he hasn't cried a lot, he doesn't seem to be able to crawl much less walk, and he hasn't seen any sign in Piers' behavior that says he remembers who he was. Although, Chris has noticed that Piers would stare and smile at him often, Chris has gotten him to laugh and giggle whenever he would smile back.

Prof. Alvin remarked on how thats normal behavior for babies who have identified who their parents are. She then asked when was the last time he ate and when he had to have his diaper changed, "Well a woman at the Far East headquarters took him so she could feed him and that was about…. ummmm… about 17 hours ago, and I changed him when I got him those clothes so around the same time ago… more or less." Chris replied sheepishly, as he was worried that Piers should have been fed and changed more frequently, "well that's understandable considering you both were rushed here rather quickly, but for future reference you'll need to feed him more often and make sure to check his diaper just as often, alright?" Chris nodded his understanding, taking the advice with gratitude. "And speaking of food, does he have any teeth?" Prof. Alvin asked. "Yes he does, he has a full set." Chris said immediately remembering seeing them whenever he got Piers to smile. "Hmmm… interesting, just wondering that is all." The Professor mumbled under her breath.

Once they reached the facility, Prof. Alvin explained how Chris couldn't come inside the lap area and that he will have to wait in the hall, "…sorry it's protocall don't worry I'll take good care of him." She motioned for him to hand Piers over, but Chris hesitated not entirely comfortable with leaving\Piers in her care and out of his sight, Chris was grateful that Prof. Alvin kept General Jones from killing Piers, but he wasn't entirely sure of her motives for doing so, he's heard of all of the rumors surrounding her attitude towards infected individuals. Alvin saw the hesitation in Chris and knew the reason for it, "…..Chris, I understand if you're a bit suspicious of me, I know my reputation and all of the rumors about how I treat patients and I admit that I can be a little overzealous when it comes to grabbing a scalpel, but I can assure you that I see the people I work on as the people they were no matter how much they've been mutated. I also have a young son of my own so I know the value of life, so I'm telling you….you can trust me with Piers." She motioned again for Chris to give her Piers.

Chris thought about her words, he still didn't entirely trust her but her speech clam most of his worries. One thing was nagging at Chris but he was afraid to ask about it because it might seem like a stupid thing to ask about but did it anyway. "Doc, thank you for your kind words and I do believe you, it's just…. why exactly does Piers need to be examined?" Chris asked cautiously, not wanting some long speech about how he should know this. "Well uh….. I assumed you knew why, but I'll explain. Now we argued that Piers isn't dangerous in his current state, but we simply don't know what has happened to him, appearances can be deceiving Chris. The tests and examinations I will be doing are not dangerous, basic medical doctors perform them all the time, I'll just be looking for different things."

Chris understood what she told him and even though he still didn't like giving Piers up and not being with him, but it had to be done. "Alright…. here." As he was handing her Piers, the baby woke up from the movement. Alvin then proceeded to the lap security door, Chris saw Piers was looking at him from over Alvin's shoulder, he smiled and waved at him and Piers smiled back, but when Piers noticed Chris was getting farther away he started to cry. His cries were cut short from the harsh slam of the security door leaving an awkward silence. Chris felt saddened from Piers' cries and not able to do anything about it, he stood there in the hall for a couple minutes when he remembered that Commander Garin wanted to talk to him in the courtyard and headed outside.

The Commander was waiting for Chris under the tree in the center of the yard, once he saw Chris walking towards him, he made his way towards him so that they met halfway. Chris stock his hand out for a handshake but Garin took it and pulled him into a half hug. "It's good to see you again Chris." Garin said while he let go of Chris. "Good to see you too sir." Garin looked at Chris with an amused face, "Sir? I may be you'r commander but we're friends, friends who haven't seen each other for quit awhile. So there's no need to go all civil on me" Chris chuckled lightly at his old friends words. "Well then I'm glad that you'r still kicking ya old-man." Garin chuckled at Chris' words.

Chris has known the Commander for 8 years, they knew of each other a year before Jill was presumed dead when she saved Chris from Wesker, but after, when Chris was feeling depressed from her assumed death is when they truly became friends. Garin is 7 years older then Chris and had lost a few close friends in his time, so he did his best to help Chris through his grief. When Piers was recruited into the B.S.A.A. by Chris a year after Wesker's death, he too got to know Commander Garin and became good friends with him as well, so his accident affected Garin as much as it did Chris.

"Chris, since you'r going to be taking care of Piers, there are a few things I wanted to go over with you." Chris nodded, understanding. "Now the official story is that Piers Nivans died within the facility, and the child you'll be taking care of is your son, Piers Redfield named after your late partner, is that alright? Because if you wanted to call Piers something else then that's alright." Garin asked tentatively, "No that's fine I was going keep Piers's name the same. Anything else you wanted to talk about?" The Commander nodded and cleared his throat, "Yes, I've already had a story made about your wife, Piers's mother and it's that she died giving birth, but if you know someone who will help you care for Piers and would play that role then I'll have it changed." Chris thought about this he knew Jill and Claire would help him out, but he wanted to take care of Piers primarily on his own plus he didn't know who Jill would react to playing his wife. "I know Jill and Claire would help me out with Piers but no need to make things complicated." Garin shook his head, agreeing. "Alright I understand."

"One last thing, I know that you'r going to be too busy to go out on field missions so I'm officially promoting you to Tactical officer, from now on you'll be going over mission reports and mission briefs for tactical analyse and advice and you will report directly to me." Chris was shocked, he hadn't been expecting this. Tactical officer wasn't job he never saw himself doing. "You'll be able to work from home and it pays more then what you'r earning now so you"ll be fine financially, which I'm sure you were worried about." Chris actually hadn't thought about money at all, but now that he thought about it he was really grateful for the promotion. "Thank you Garin I really appreciate this." He said sincerely, "Your welcome, but even if I wasn't able to get you'r promotion I'm sure Alvin would have gotten you funding, probably saying your helping with a project, in any case you'r alright financially."

"Well, thanks for this Garin, I promise I'll do my best." Chris said with a smile, "Yeah yeah anyway, there's something I think you should have." Garin then pulled a wallet and car keys, and handed them to Chris. Chris looked at them thinking they were his but he didn't recognize the keys. He then looked in the wallet and saw that it was Piers', he assumed the keys were his as well. Chris gave Garin a confused look not understating why he gave this to him. "I believe you should hold on to these and whatever happens decide when you should give them back to him, also we've taken his car and put it into a storage facility and plan to do the same with all of his possessions at his apartment, also we've emptied all of his accounts and allocated his money into a covert account, before we go through his apartment, I think you should go through it and take any items you feel you should have on a moments noticed for Piers. If not then that's alright, but in case his address is 1213 Hearth Rd. Apr. 17. and we're going to move everything in a week." Chris thought about this and decided he would go by there, "Thanks I will. Is that all Garin?" Chris asked, "Yes that's everything I needed you for, I suggest you head back and wait for Alvin to be done with Piers." Garin said "I will and thank you for all that you have done Garin, your doing Piers and I a service and I really appreciate it." "No problem Chris, you and Piers are great friends and I'm happy to help both of you out, good luck." Chris nodded his thanks and gave his friend a hug followed by a handshake and they both left the courtyard.

Before Chris went back to the building he retrieved his own wallet and keys from the locker rooms. When he got back to the hall in front of the lab the person waiting there was someone he hadn't expected to see there, "Jill?"

**A/N: sorry if it ended abruptly guys. but tell me what all of yall think I would really appreciate it ='U'= **


	5. Friends and results

**A/N:Just telling you that you can send me any sort of opinions or even suggestions you have to me OK I'd really like to hear them :)**

**** Chris was surprised to see Jill here, he knew that she has had to come here for check ups ever since he rescued her from Wesker's control device in Africa. Upon hearing her name Jill looked to see who said it and smiled and stood up happy to see Chris, "Chris? I heard you had gotten back." Jill said as she walked over to Chris to give him a hug, he gladly accepted her hug happy to see his long time companion. "what are you doing here, now of all times?" said Chris. "Well right now I'm waiting for my weekly check up with Alvin, what a coincidence, huh?" she said with a smirk. Since Africa, Jill has had to come here to recover from whatever Wesker had done to her during those 3 years. She has been working out and excising to recover from Wesker's torturers experiments, the scares from that control device have completely faded, and her hair has gone back to its natural Burnett color she also had it cut so it was now short as it was during their S.T.A.R.S. days. Jill was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a navy blue military jacket along with black cargo pants and work boots like Chris'.

"So care to tell me what you've been doing since since Edonia? I heard about what happened there and how they found you in some bar, I want to tell you first how I did everything I could to help find you but they wouldn't let me go out in the field so…. it wasn't much." She said the last part with a bit of sadness, as soon as Jill heard of Chris' disappearance so practically begged her supervisors to be let out into the field but they wouldn't allow it. Commander Garin understood why Jill wanted to go look for Chris but he was worried that she might of acted rashly and end up getting herself lost or worse, Edonia isn't the most hospitable country for Americans, Edonia only accepted the B.S.A.A.s assistance only when they knew they couldn't handle the B.O.W.s the insurgents were using themselves, after they've taken heavy casualties. After Garin told her of why she couldn't go out and look for Chris she understood, still mad and frustrated but understood.

Jill had met Piers a few times before his incident, the first time was when she and Chris recruited him and others from a military academy. She was one of his reviewers and was impressed by his skills as a sniper and admired his desire to help make the world a better place. Another time was when she wanted to personally talk to him before the first mission he and Chris were heading out on in South America. She wanted to get to him as a person and what he thought of Chris, after being Chris' partner for so many years, she wanted to get to know the person how was replacing her. After talking, Jill learned more things about Piers other then just his combat skills and desire for change, she learned of his families military history, how he admired Chris and considered it an honor to be his partner, he also told Jill he was a bit nervous that he might not be the best person to be Chris' partner. Jill reassured him telling him that he'll be great and that it's not about their skills and strength that made them great partners but it was how they trusted each other and how Chris already trusted him. He also explained the true reason behind his desire for the eradication of bio-terror. Piers had lost his cousin, his ant, and uncle in Terrargrigia, who where visiting the famous "floating city" when it was attacked by bio-terrorists and destroyed in 2004, he and his cousin Darwin Nivans were very close, so his death hit Piers hard and it made him determined to rid this world of bio-terror. After getting to know Piers, Jill knew that Chris was in the right hands and knowing that Piers was the person leading his search was the only reason Jill didn't go out there on her own.

Chris immediately started telling Jill about what happened in China and the underwater facility, knowing he can trust her with the truth. When it came to the part of Piers' sacrifice he found it hard to get the words out remembering it still hurt, he had tolled this story many times already but know telling it to his closest friend someone he didn't need to hide his feelings to made retelling it all the more painful. Jill saw the anguish in Chris' face and could tell that this part hurt him, so she was patient. Once Chris had finally tolled Jill of what happened to Piers in the end she was a little confused on of all things to happen, Piers would be turned into a baby, but after all of the things she has seen over the years she shouldn't really be surprised on what these viruses could do.

Even without Chris telling her, Jill know that Chris would like to be the one to take care of Piers, she knew Chris all too well and knew how he doesn't forget what people do for him and when he repays a dept he repays it well. "Chris if I know you and I do, I know that you'll be the one to take care of him and I'll be happy to lend you any sort of help you'll need. But just to tell you what I know about raising a child is probably the same as what you know." Jill said breaking the silence. Chris looked at her surprised that she knew, but like she said Jill know him best. He thought about her offer and would appreciate her help but he still wanted to be the full time parent and he knew how Jill wanted to get back into action. "Jill, it's true that I want to take care of Piers and I am, already worked things out with Garin but…. I appreciate that you're willing to help me, and I wouldn't mind you coming around every now and again-"

"But?" Jill interjected, knowing where this was going. "-….I want to be the full time parent, I know that's probably not a good thing to do when you don't know a thing about taking care of a baby but I feel I should be the one to do this after what he did for me I need to make sure he's alright, you understand?"

"I understand and I'm sure you'll be a great dad, but I won't lie it'll be a little ruff in the beginning however I believe you'll get ti hang of it. Besides I am a bit grateful that you don't want my full-time help, I think I wouldn't be a very good mom even a pretend one, I don't have much patience when it comes to kids." They both chuckled, it has been too long since they've just talked together.

Suddenly the lab door opened, they both stood up, Chris walked forward hoping to see Piers unharmed. Jill looked at his face and could see on his face the look genuine concern and she could tell from the look on his face that he truly cared for Piers and she could tell even then he was going to be a excellent father. Chris was watching Alvin walk towards them and saw her carrying the baby seat that he had gotten while they were in Mongolia, he had left it on the plain and he was now grateful that Alvin had sent for it. He also noticed that Alvin had changed some of her clothes, before she was wearing a black vest over a white buttoned shirt with a red tie underneath her white lab coat along with black pants and simple grey shoes. Now she was wearing the same pants and shoes but was now wearing A black turtle neck, also her black wavy hair was tied back in a high pony tail.

Once she reached them, Chris noticed that Piers was sleeping, Alvin then set him down in front of Chris and he knelt down to make sure he was alright. "Any problems?" he asked Alvin not expecting any, Alvin however seemed a bit embarrassed about what she was going to say in response. "Well uh…. we had to sedate him in order to do the procedure." She said a bit squeamishly. "You had to sedate a BABY?!" It was Jill who said what Chris was about to say.

"Well he wouldn't stop crying and I wasn't going to waste time babying him." Alvin said in a matter-of-fact voice "Besides when he was under I was able to get some nutrients into him so it was beneficial for him, he should wake up within the hour." Chris didn't like how she was acting, he may have trusted her with Piers because she was able to keep General Jones from outright killing Piers but he still didn't entirely trust her motives for doing so. "Anyway I have the results from the examinations and we can confirm that Piers is a normal baby, he has genetic anomalies or any internal mutations, he is biologically a regular healthy baby boy, about 1 year old to be exact."

"Is… is there anyway to.. turn him back?" Chris asked merely wondering if there was a way but he already knew the answer. "No there isn't a way, the virus isn't actively keeping him younger, it has turned him younger and nothing else." Chris looked at Piers with a sad expression, watching him sleep while stroking his check he thought of another question, "Doc is the virus still in him and will these scars heal?"

"The scars won't heal but don't worry they aren't hurting and shouldn't cause any sort problems. As for the virus… it is still within him but it isn't causing any sort of problems in fact it might make him stronger in the future." Alvin explained this with an attitude that sounded as if she would rather be somewhere else than answering Chris' questions and it was starting to frustrate a little. Jill saw this and intervened with her own question "Well could the virus be removed and purged from his body?"

"I'm afraid not." she said with a bit of spite "You see the virus has bounded with his blood, his DNA and we could purge it but doing so could and most likely kill him, we might however be able to cure him of it when he is older but most likely not as it could still be too risky, and as I said, it appears to be not causing any sort of health problems." Chris had hoped the virus would be curable but if it kills Piers to do so then it looks the he doesn't have a choice. He quickly thought of another question, "Does he remember anything at all?" This actually was something Alvin didn't answer with attitude, "It's actually hard to say, we did some neurological exams and he was the same brain activity of a 1 year old so most likely not."

Chris pondered this answer, but then remembered how Piers would always smile at him. "but he always would smile at me as if he knew me doesn't that mean anything?" Alvin rubbed her chin thinking about this for a moment, "Possibly, I mean you really can't know fro certain with these sort of things, but it's probably just because you've already imprinted on him already… However; he may regain his memory when he gets older, like I said you never really know with these sort of things." Chris wondered if it was a good thing if Piers didn't remember anything, to believe that you would die only to wake up a child again, Chris imagined it wouldn't be the happy dream people would think. "Now if that is the _last _of your questions there are two things I need to give you Chris, the first is a schedule of when you need to bring Piers here for a check up, we want to make sure that virus stays dormant, if there's one thing these viral researchers are good at is hiding their viruses symptoms." Her face said she was disgusted by the fact but Chris couldn't help but hear a bit admiration in her voice."Anyway, as for the the second thing, it is a list of items and supplies you'll need that I took the liberty to putting together, on this list are a couple of books that should tell you a few things on how to properly care for a baby." Chris took the papers, grateful for the list, no doubt it'll help. "thanks I really appreciate it."

"Yeah yeah anyway now that everything is said and done I'll leave you to take your _son _home. Jill if you'll follow me please." She motioned for Jill to follow her and started back towards to lab entrance. Jill started after her, "once I'm done being poked and paraded I'll be sure to come over and help, good luck." she said while walking backwards then waving and she walked faster to catch up with Alvin and headed inside the lab. Chris folded up the papers and slipped them into his pocket knelt back down to Piers and said "Well little guy looks like it'll just be me and you ready to come?"

**A/N: Sorry again that I wasn't able to get to Chris being Daddy, but I can assure the entire next chapter will be nothing but big daddy Chris stay tuned and to reiterate make sure to send in your thoughts and response 'U'**


	6. Daddy Chris

**A/N: Thanks to my friends Nomica, Scriptsscrapscutlery, Pinkmasquarade and for those suggestions and ideas of yours ;)**

Chris had just loaded up the last of his old exercise into his truck, he had been using his spare room in his apartment as a work-out room but now he was going to move everything to a storage garage had downtown aside from a few dumbbells of course.

He was able to get everything he needed for taking care of Piers that was on Prof. Alvin's list. when he was buying the items he had felt very awkward being almost the only man in the baby supply aisles. He got plenty of stares whenever he was looking for what sort of food he should get or what brand of diapers are the best, Chris always felt a bit uncomfortable when people would stare at him luckily Piers had woken up during the car ride to the store and was diverting most of the attention from Chris laughing and giggling at anything or anyone. Chris got many questions from people who came up to see Piers, most where simple questions like his name, his age, and other things like that. But many did ask where did he get his scars, they weren't very visible with the seat cover over Piers but they were noticeable up close, Chris had simply said that he was born with them and they were only birth marks. Another question Chris got when he was nearly done shopping was why was he buying so much stuff that he should have had already with Piers obviously not a newborn, He made up the excuse that he had just moved and had lost everything in the move, it wasn't very believable but it kept people from asking more questions.

When Chris got back into his apartment, Piers was trying to clime out of his crib, Chris had placed him into it with a few toys while he was setting everything up. Chris quickly rushed over to Piers and scooped him up before he would fell over the side, Piers started laughing excitedly from the sudden movement, Chris held him up with one arm as picked up some of toys in the crib and dropped them on to ground. He then placed Piers in front of them and took the bag with the rest of the baby toys he got and dumped them all on the ground in front of Piers. He immediately started to crawl and look for toys to play with, when he was looking for toys Chris didn't really pay attention to what he was getting as he simply just scooped up a whole bunch of them and dump them into the cart, so when Piers picked out a girl doll to play with Chris was a bit surprised it was there.

Piers really liked the doll and enjoyed playing with as he smelled at it, Chris on the other hand didn't really like seeing the child who was meant to be his son play with a girls doll. He wasn't outright upset about it but he rather that Piers play with something else. Chris then noticed a red monster truck that looked like something that Piers should be playing with rather then that doll. Chris picked it up and brought it over to Piers and started wagging it in his face, hoping to get his attention but he merely looked at it and then went back to playing with his doll. Chris then thought of another way to get Piers' attention, he started rolling it around on the ground in front of Piers making car noises. The noises got Piers' attention and he started watching the truck go back and forth with strong curiosity, he then completely forgot about the doll, dropped it, and then started to crawl towards Chris.

Piers however kept crawling past the truck only looking at it while he crawled towards Chris to grab his arm to support himself onto his feet so he could get close to Chris' face, Piers then reached out and started to rub Chris' face staring at him with large glimmering eyes full of curiosity, playing with Chris' stubble, half smiling as he was speaking nothing but gibberish while he was rubbing Chris' bread. Chris was staying still just watching Piers while he played with his face looking at Piers' face, he could see it was a mixture of curiosity, happiness, and just the faint sign of recognition. Chris felt conflicted about Piers getting his memory back; on one hand if he did he would get the same Piers back and it would certainly make caring for him a lot easier, but he didn't know how Piers would react to coming back but as a baby; but on the other if he never gets his memory back he'll be able to raise him as his own son, watch him grow up to be a person, a person who wouldn't be the Piers he knew.

That part didn't entirely sadden Chris. For him it has always been about stopping bio-terrorism, making sure that the world has a future, but Chris has never really thought into his own future beyond the B.S.A.A.. Having a family has crossed Chris' mind every now again but he never has given it any series thought and Chris wasn't one for the whole dating scene, he has never met anyone with that kind of interest, he only want out when his sister pushed him to but even then he didn't meet anyone. Claire always worried about Chris whenever they had time to spend time together she always talked to him about a future after the B.S.A.A., but Chris never listened he was always focused on his mission. But now with Piers he could have that family, raise Piers as his own. Chris found these thoughts… nice he didn't know the prospect of being a father to feel this fulfilling. Thinking about this future with Piers as his son he looked at him seeing his unchanged expression as he was still playing with Chris' facile hair, but seeing his face, the face of a person he know and cared for as a friend and comrade, he felt treating his situation as a way to have a family would be taking advantage of it and wouldn't do Piers justice to just take him as his son. Chris knew that when either Piers remembered or when he needed to finally tell him about his past he needed to accept that Piers wasn't his….. feelings side.

To get his mind off of these sad thoughts, Chris tried to think of something to do and he quickly remembered how Piers is probably hungry. So he gave the truck to Piers who stopped playing with Chris' stubble and started chewing on one of the tries. While he got up, Chris took the doll hiding it from Piers' view and when he got into the kitchen which right next to the living room, he through it away. "No need to have that anymore." Chris mumbled to himself feeling a bit smug. Chris then started looking through the bags of baby food supplies he had left on the counter and found what he was looking for. In addition to buying the books on Prof. Alvin's list, Chris also bought other books he thought would be useful, among these was a book that told you how to properly proper baby food and milk, and while the Prof. had included a book that told him what sort of food he should get it didn't include instructions on to make it.

He flipped through the book looking for what things he'll need to make baby milk and started to rummage through his supplies hoping he didn't miss anything. Chris then heard a nose and some of Piers' baby talk and looked to make sure he was alright, he saw that he had left the now saliva covered truck were he had been and now was crawling around in the pile of toys looking for something else to play with. Piers then looked up to see Chris watching him and he sat down smiling and flailing his arms excitedly, obviously happy to see him. Chris smiled back and chuckled to himself as he want back to making the milk.

When he was finished making it and was heating the milk up in the microwave, Chris felt a tugging on his left pant leg and looked down to see Piers standing by supporting himself on Chris' pant leg looking up at him and when Chris looked down he smiled a little and stretched his free hand towards him as if he wanted to be picked up. Chris happily did as he no doubt wanted and lifted him up. "What is it Piers? What is it you want huh? Do you know that I'm making you something to drink? Chris said in a high pitched voice wiggling his in front of Piers who was giggling and laughing as he was padding Chris face. The ding of the microwave drawing both of their attention. "oh! looks like your milk is ready!" Chris said in mock baby voice which Piers responded to by clapping and giggling lightly.

Chris took the bottle and walked into the living room to lay on the couch. He then gave the bottle to Piers who gladly started sucking on the rubber nipple, enjoying the taste of the milk. Chris was just sitting there watching Piers drink and enjoying how simple things have been going. "Maybe things will be easier then I thought." He said feeling content.


End file.
